(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an integrated structure for an optical refractor, and more particularly provides an integrated structure between a circuit board and an optical refractor which enables dismantling the optical refractor to expose the light emitting crystal for replacement and maintenance thereof, and facilitates replacing the optical refractor and light emitting crystal to accommodate requirements for different index of refraction or wavelength.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
An optical refractor joined to a diode light source enables changing the light shape or illumination angle; moreover, in order to avoid diffraction loss caused by air molecules, the light emitting crystal is necessarily mounted close to the incident light surface of the optical refractor. Hence, it is often seen that a convex lens is attached close to the light-emitting surface of the light emitting crystal to enable divergence of the light beam, or a diffusion interference layer is further fitted to more evenly diffuse the light beam.
Bonding means is commonly used to join the refractor to the light-emitting surface of the light emitting crystal, wherein the bonding means first joins the light emitting crystal to the surface of a circuit board, then the optic axis of a convex lens is aligned with the light emitting crystal light source, and an adhesive agent is used between the convex lens and the circuit board to join the two together, thereby forming a normal fixed type. When the light emitting crystal malfunctions, then the light emitting crystal must be gouged out in order to implement removal and replacement thereof. However, using such gouging means damages the surface of the circuit board, even the electric circuit, and implementation of such means is difficult. Furthermore, such an illumination apparatus is often seen fitted in ceilings or at relatively high positions, and thus maintenance must be carried out high above the ground, making operational implementation even more difficult. In addition, the optical refraction lens is directly joined to the surface of the light emitting crystal using a method to single body molding method. However, such joining means is unable to realize free replacement and modulation of light beam emission angle and wavelength, and the entire apparatus must be dismantled when the crystal malfunctions.